


Loving All You Guys, But Mostly You

by BluJaga



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Background Relationships, Background Rex/Pyra & Mythra, Budding Love, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Rejection, Romance, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluJaga/pseuds/BluJaga
Summary: After Rex's oblivious nature leaves Nia rejected, Mòrag finds herself wanting to get to the bottom of why Nia feels so down, and find some way to cheer her up.It's definitely not because she has a crush on Nia. Not in the slightest.After being rejected by Rex in what can only be described as one of Rex's most oblivious moments, Nia finds herself extremely frustrated. One day, that boy is getting a piece of her mind.Wait, why does Mòrag want to speak to her so badly?
Relationships: Meleph | Mòrag Ladair/Nia
Kudos: 13





	Loving All You Guys, But Mostly You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ar_Telcontar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ar_Telcontar/gifts).



> Hey! So this was written for a good friend of mine, Ar_Telcontar, who wanted me to write a little Mòrag x Nia fic taking place after the rather infamous scene in Chapter 7. This is really my first fic of this kind, so hopefully it's turned out somewhat decently.
> 
> The request he gave me was: A Mòrag x Nia fanfic after Rex rejects Nia where the two get together and Nia roasts Rex, Pyra, and Mythra to help vent some of her frustrations.
> 
> Ar, I worked hard with what you gave me, so I hope it's to your liking.  
> Everyone else, I hope you enjoy!

“I love you… and all you guys!”

Nia was still, just for a brief second, her mouth agape. She had known Rex was dense, but not quite _this_ dense. She hadn’t been expecting much at all- she had seen how close Rex and Pyra had gotten, particularly right before Pyra had been taken by Jin, but this? Talk about oblivious. Regardless, now wasn’t the time to worry about this- they were still in the middle of a fight, and she could give Rex a piece of her mind after they’d gotten out of a life-threatening situation. Catalyst Scimitar in hand, she and Rex swept out attacks, finally getting rid of the Phantasms crowding the room for good.

Turns out, said moment to give Rex a piece of her mind wouldn’t come until, much later. After several near-death experiences in Morytha, and the shock of the World Tree’s true form, the party finally had a chance to break during their climb. Most of them weren’t particularly tired, but Tora’s constant complaining was really starting to get on Nia’s nerves.

“Friends don’t understand! Nopon legs not meant for climbing distances, meh!”

Nia sighed. “Why don’t you just have Poppi carry you or something? Look Tora, we really need to get going.”  
  
Poppi, much to the chagrin of her master, chimed in. “When not working on inventions or reading special magazines, Masterpon get tired very quickly. Poppi thinks Masterpon needs to be more active to build up stamina.”

“Meh-meh-meh!” Tora shouted, realizing what Poppi just confessed. “Poppi not supposed to talk about special magazines!”  
  
Brighid’s eyes burned into Tora. “Magazines…? Tora, do we need to have another _discussion_ about how you view women?”

Tora visibly tensed up, remembering the burns he suffered after the previous time Brighid had discovered some of the more… _adult_ material in his home. It was as the two had been staring at each other, both in complete silence, that Rex decided to break up the tension.

“We’ve been going for a while, yeah? Maybe it is time for us to take a break. There’s no way we’re gonna make it all the way up in a single day.”  
  
Mòrag nodded. “Rex does have a point. Plus, there is something I would like to discuss with Nia, and now seems to be the first opportunity for this for a while.”

Nia’s ears perked up. What would _Mòrag_ of all people want to discuss with her? It’s not like she hated Mòrag or anything- she got along with her just fine. It’s just that Mòrag didn’t seem like the type of person to need advice from anyone- least of all her. Mòrag was responsible, polite, a natural-born leader, driven, and seemed like she had things figured out. Nia, on the other hand, was rough, abrasive, and didn’t really understand what she wanted out of life- she had really just been wandering around ever since her father- no, her former driver- had died.

Taking her mind off that, she sat down, curling up next to Dromarch, nearly passing out then and there while she was getting her Cream Orange Paratha out of her pouch. Shaking her tiredness off, she saw Mòrag approaching her.

\-----

Mòrag had never really had close connections with other people until now. Her position demanded that she work with people- namely, military commanders and councilmen ranging from self-centered to extremely sexist. She kept up a vaguely friendly facade, after all working relationships with Mor Ardain’s head officers were important to maintain, even if it did get incredibly frustrating after a long day of senate meetings and recruit training. Even Niall, her own brother, wasn’t a particularly close relationship. She cared for him of course, but more in the way a Special Inquisitor looks after the Emperor, rather than the way an older sister looks after her brother.

However, that had changed rather quickly after she had begun travelling with this admittedly rowdy bunch. Perhaps it was how personable everyone was, or maybe it was how Rex treated everyone, regardless of status or power, as equals. Regardless, she felt as though she had been able to lower some of her walls, and get to know everyone, not as part of some formal relations with the Empire, but as friends.

There was one person, however, that had caught her interest more than the rest of the group. Nia. Ever since the two had met during the _incidents_ in Torigoth, Mòrag found herself drawn to the Gormotti woman. The way she unabashedly spoke her mind when push came to shove, her honest and upfront attitude- all of it intrigued the Special Inquisitor.

Now, when she had brought this up to Brighid a while back, the response she had gotten was not what she was expecting. Explaining her feelings to the blade, Brighid had responded:  
  
“Lady Mòrag, I’m sorry if this comes off as rude, but your pining is quite frankly unbearable. I think it would do you well to be open and honest about your feelings towards Nia.”  
  
_Pining!?_ Did Brighid think that Mòrag had a _crush_ on Nia? She was the Special Inquisitor of the Great Empire of Mor Ardain for Architect’s sake, not some giddy schoolgirl.

However, after the group had left the Spirit Crucible Elpys, Mòrag noticed something _off_ about Nia. She seemed quite a bit more distant around Rex, Pyra, and Mythra. When she was on her own, Nia also seemed a fair bit down, and lost in thought. As much as she wished to ask Nia what was wrong, Jin and Malos took priority, and then the party had gotten separated deep below the Cloud Sea.

Now, the group finally had a chance to rest, having made good progress climbing the World Tree. And so, Mòrag walked over to a very exhausted Nia, hoping to talk with her for a fair bit.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of what I'm planning on making 3 chapters, but I really don't have a set schedule on when the rest of the fic will release. I'm feeling good writing it though, so hopefully they'll be out soon!


End file.
